Academia Dreamsney Work, princesas
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Una Escuela donde en lugar de profesores viejos que enseñan cosas inútiles hubiera princesitas cabezas huecas y severamente estereotipadas que enseñan como cuadrarte la cabeza para que seas igual que ellas y héroes imponentes que te explican como enfrentarte a tal y tal situación casi imposibles para un humano normal. Merida/Hipo Rapunzel/Jack
1. Intro

Bueno, como se que estas leyendo esto en la computadora, tablet, celular o cualquier cosa que tenga acceso a esta pagina puedo entendre que sabes leer y por deduccion logica se que has ido alguna vez a la escuela.

La escuela, ese lugar en el que guardas tus mas preciosos recuerdos. Donde todos eran tus amigos y cuando no se solucionaba diciendo algo como "le voy a decir a tu mamá". Cuando tu unica preocupacion era que no te salieras de la linea cuando pintabas. Esa epoca tan nostalgica a la que deseariamos regresar con todos nuestro corazon mientras suspiramos nostalgicos.

Sep, esa es la primaria... lamentablemente estre es un fic sobre la escuela secundaria, y estoy segura de que esa epoca no es realmente algo que desees recordar ¿verdad?

Y si la respuesta es si largate ahora mismo. No era mentira! quedate y lee esto de todas formas.

Para muchos de nosotros la escuela fue o es una pesadilla. Con profesores horribles, bulling, traiciones, depresion y esas cosas. Sin mencionar los asquerosos cambios ormonales y la indiscriminacion que tenian los directivos para permitirno estudiar algo que jamas necesitarias en tu vida.

Ahora imaginate una secundaria un poco... diferente. Donde en lugar de profesores viejos que enseñan cosas inuitiles hubiera princesitas cabezas huiecas y severamente esteriotipadas que enseñan como cuadrarte la cabeza para que seas igual que ellas y heroes imponentes que te explican como enfrentarte a tal y tal situacion casi imposibles para un humano normal.

Bueno compañeros del osio...

"Bienvenidos a la Academia DreamsneyWork"

Leyo una chica por milesima vez en la entrada, era mejor mirar el paisaje que mirar a su alrededor. Eso evitaria que se sintiera... extraña.

Pero no pudo evitar mirarlo. Mirar a ese chico que de alguna manera le recordaba tanto a ella.

La chica pelirroja quizo creer que lo suiguió por pura curiosidad, pero no. Pero ella era el valor ¿no? podia hablarle cuando se le diera la gana.

Merida se acercó a el y le toco el hombro el chico la miro un poco extrañado.

-¿Eres nuevo?

-Si, soy Hipo-la princesa se sorprendió un poco ante este nombre pero entre tantos locos con nombres extravagantes ¿cual era la diferencia? Ella misma se llamaba Merida-soy de "Como entrenar a tu Dragon"

-Si, lo se, me llamo...

-Merida. Vi tu pelicula, es asombrosa-dijo el chico vikingo estrechando la mano de la princesa que estaba un poco sonrojada de que un chico tan genial como el le dijera eso.

Desde que Merida vio su pelicula se habia vuelto una fanatica de este y tambien de su lindo dragon, porque definitivamente, ese tipo de cosas tan descomunales eran su estilo. El estilo de la princesa guerrera.

Y asi comenzo una hermosa amistad.

**Hola! Soy Surya-chan! es la primera vez que escribo acá y no se si guste pero fanfiction debería tener paginas para crossover de mas de dos cosas ¿no? este fanfic es muy paródico al punto de tener un humor ácido e incluso un poco extraño pero áspero que alguien disfrute leyéndolo.**

**Esta es solo una parte de la historia. Pueden buscar en mi perfil la parte de Jack e hipo que tiene el mismo nombre.**

**Ahh! tenemos un invitado especial! *baja un telón y aparece Jack Frost atado de pies y manos a una silla de nuevo* aunque puede que ya lo hayan visto**

**Jack:Ayuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaa!**

**Surya:¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Rapunzel entra en escena

-Hola chicas-saluda Rapunzel con emoción a las disney princesas.

-Ah... Hola Rapunzel...-dice Bella un poco incomoda.

-Bueno chicas! tenemos que firmar autógrafos ¿no?-dice la chica mirando a su alrededor las niñas embelesadas por su presencia.

Las otras princesas la miran con un poco de desprecio y envidia aunque la rubia no parecía darse cuenta.

-Lo siento Rapunzel-dice Tiana apoyando su mano en el hombro de la nombrada-sera otro día.

Las princesas se van dejando a la rubia sola. La chica del cabello mágico siente un horrible deseo de llorar, se acuclilla y abraza sus piernas lista para llorar pero las niñas siguen estando ahí y la consuelan acariciando su cabello o dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Animo Rapunzel-dice una niña pequeña a la que le faltan un par de dientes-solo estan celosas.

-Pero... yo solo quiero tener amigas.

-Rapunzel... nosotras somos tus amigas-dice una pequeña niña que tiene un vestido de princesa.

-Gracias, pero... ustedes también se irán...

Desde que Rapunzel había llegado a vivir a Disneyworld no habia hecho mas amigos que las niñas que la seguían día y noche. No es que le molestara pero esas niñas siempre terminaban por marcharse. Había tratado hacerse amiga de cada una de las Disney princesas pero la única que le había hecho caso era Mulan y lamentablemente la joven china siempre estaba entrenando y no podía hablar con ella.

Las niñas pensaron y pensaron ¿Quien podía ser amiga de la peculiar princesa?

-¿Y no has intentado ser amiga de Merida?

-¿Quien?

-La princesa de valiente, es una talentosa arquera que quería romper su destino.

-No la he visto-dijo Rapunzel mientras se levantaba.

-¡ENTONCES VAMOS A BUSCARLA!-grito una niña vestida de Campanita (me chupa un huevo lo de "tinkerbell" no me caguen la infancia)

Las niñas preguntaron a todos los personajes que encontraron por el paradero de la princesa guerrera hasta que la mismísima Jessie de Toy Story les respondió.

-Se ha ido a la Academia Dreamsney work.

-La que?-dicen las niñas y la princesa al unisono.

La rubia toma a la muñequita vaquera en sus manos.

-Es un lugar en donde te enseñan como ser un mejor personaje de películas infantiles, Buzz da clases ahí y también varias de las princesas.

-¡Quiero ir!-grita Rapunzel dando un giro y tirando a Jessie quien sabe donde.

-¿QUIEN ME TIRO UNA MUÑECA?!-grito un hombre enojado.

-Ups, lo siento-grito la princesa mirando nerviosa para todos lados.

Y asi, Rapunzel hizo el papeleo adecuado y se unió a la escuela Dreamsney work. La joven se anoto en la clase de "como ser una princesa" que estaba de mas decir que era aburrida ya que la clase estaba especializada en "como llamar pajaritos con tu canto"

-Bien niñas-dijo Blancanieves ordenando los papeles sobre su escritorio-es algo como esto:

Ahahahaha ahahah

aaaaaaaaah

Dios alguien que la calle, ¿Realmente a alguien alguna vez le llego a parecer bella esa voz tan lírica y molesta? ¡Esos pobres pájaros que volaban hacia ella parecían estar agonizando! pero como que volar volaban algunos alumnos aseguraban que esto era porque la princesa

-Bien ahora inténtelo señorita...-le princesa hizo como si mirara la lista pero ya sabia muy bien a quien llamar-Merida.

La princesa pelirroja se paro de su silla con una horrible cara de pocos amigos dirigida hacia su profesora.

Asi que esa era la famosa Princesa Merida, era incluso mas peculiar de lo que Rapunzel se esperaba. Su revoltoso cabello enrulado hacia que se viera completamente diferente a un princesa tradicional. Aunque ella no era la mas indicada para hablar de cabello extraño.

La princesa novata canto con una voz bastante desagradable que hizo que todas las demás a su alrededor se rieran de ella incluso la profesora y los pajaritos. Esto le pareció muy injusto a nuestra querida princesa rubia.

Enojada por esa actitud Rapunzel se levanto a y empezó a cantar una hermosa y alegre canción que hizo que los pajaritos bailara a su alrededor. Todas las princesas se embelesaron ante la voz de la rubia e incluso la corearon.

Unos cuantos pájaros echaron sus gracias sobre Blancanieves haciendo que esta se indignara y se fuera corriendo y llorando pero no sin antes decir:

¡RAPUNZEL A DIRECCIÓN!

**Y el primer capitulo de las princesas y es que la verdad las odio. Las únicas Disney princesas que no odio son Merida, Rapunzel, Tiana y Mulan pero Mulan no es princesa y la película de la princesa y el sapo no me hace ni un poco de gracia.**

**En este fic como se habrán dado cuenta la princesas no aceptan a Rapunzel como tal porque todos sabemos que ella es superior como princesa en todos los aspectos.**

**Probablemente se estén preguntando ¿Y Jack e Hipo? Bueno, eso va para el proximo capitulo, al menos Hipo.**

**Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, gracias por la bienvenida... creo.**

**Y ya libere a Jack! no es que tenga la manía rara de secuestrar personajes o algo asi *Entra en escena Dave Strider arrastrándose por el piso atado de pies y manos y amordazado***

**Mejor me despido**

**Adios!**


End file.
